


DA Polyamory Week

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: DA Poly Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Fenhanders+ My oc Cutie.





	1. Day 1- How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Eli and Cutie found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com  
> Da Poly Week here: http://dapolyweek.tumblr.com/

“What are you smiling about?” Anders asked.

Fenris looked over his cards at the mage.

 

“I’m not smiling.” He said. Varric leaned closer. 

 

“You are! You know, you’ve been pretty smiley all week.” 

 

“You have seemed happier lately.” Eli Hawke added.

 

“What, are you going to say you’ve noticed me smiling too, Hawke?” Fenris rolled his eyes. “You can’t tell.”

 

Eli laughed. “I can tell! I know what your voice sounds like when you’re smiling. And you have been happier lately. I mean, we’re all glad for it, we’re just curious.” 

Fenris rolled his eyes again, then turned his eyes back to his cards.

 

“I… suppose I have had reason to be… happier, as you say.”

 

“Really?” Anders blinked. Varric grinned

 

“You seeing someone, Broody?”

Fenris merely smirked at his cards.

“You are!” They all gasped. “Broody’s got a date!”

 

“You should bring her to the next game. Or him. Is it a him?” Isabella said. 

 

“And inflict you lot on him?” Fenris mused. “We’ll see.” 

 

The next week, when everyone gathered in the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace, Fenris came late. And followed by an elf man, about his age but nearly half his size. 

Everyone stood and stared, but no one spoke. 

The elf looked at them, scowling and ears twitching. He looked back up at Fenris questioningly.    
Fenris cleared his throat.

 

“Everyone. This is my… my boyfriend, Cutie. Cutie, this is… everyone.”

 

Still no one said anything for a while. 

 

Cutie cleared his throat, almost identically to Fenris, and spoke in an equally Tevene voice 

“Hello. Fenris has told me much about you all.” 

 

Cutie sat next to Fenris and Varric dealt the cards. Cutie didn’t play (it seemed he didn’t know how), and Fenris deflected any questions about Tevinter, Cutie’s name or how the two of them met. But he was snarky enough to keep up with the others.

Eli liked him right away.

Anders laughed with him too. 

  
Fenris relaxed and smiled again. He had been afraid to bring Cutie around, but it seemed it was meant to be after all. Cutie fit in perfectly.


	2. Day 2- To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (25/10) To work!  
> Everyday life, joint quests and working together  
> (I couldnt think of anything so have a Domestic Day In The Life Of fic)

Fenris woke with a groan, still feeling groggy, eyesight blurry. His head hurt and his body ached and his stomach churned. He was cold and hot all at once. What the hell was wrong with him? 

He groaned again. 

 

He heard whispering. 

  
“He never gets sick! I dont understand.” Eli’s voice whispered

 

“Everyone get’s sick Eli. It looks like the flu, we’ll just have to take care of him until he recovers.” Anders replied.

 

“He doesn’t like being taken care of.” Cutie said, not whispering.

 

Fenris felt a cool hand on his forehead. 

“Hey, Fenris. Don’t worry, I’m here.” Anders said gently. Fenris growled. He hated Anders’ baby voice. 

Anders put a wet cloth on his head and gave him some medicine. Fenris kept shooing him away.

 

“Leave me alone, leave me alone!” Fenris moaned and coughed. 

Eli was still pacing and looking worried. 

Fenris covered himself with blankets and tried to lay down again. 

 

“Fenris, you have a fever. You need to take these off” Anders said gently and peeled the blankets away.

“I’m cold, you stupid mage…” Fenris grumbled.

Anders sat him up, propped up by pillows and gave him a glass of water.    
  


“Drink.”

Fenris huffed but drank and then shooed Anders away again.

He hated being babied. He felt like crap, and he wanted Anders to make him feel better, but he didn’t want to be condescended to. Why couldn’t he ever understand this?

 

“Fenris stop fighting me and let me help! If you’d just let me use my magic, I could..”

 

“No!” 

 

Cutie sighed and pulled Anders from the bed. 

 

“Go make him some soup. Take Eli with you. Go, get.” 

Anders huffed but the two mages went to the kitchen.

Cutie took a book and sat on the bed next to Fenris. Cutie’s skin felt nice and cool against his own and Fenris pressed closer. 

Cutie opened the book.

 

“Close your eyes, Fenris. Your body needs rest more than anything right now, you know that.” Cutie said, sternly but not babying. Fenris nodded and closed his eyes, head falling against Cutie’s shoulder.

Cutie started to read aloud, his voice clear and smooth. Fenris always loved when Cutie read to him.

 

By the time Anders and Eli returned, Fenris was asleep with his head in Cutie’s lap, Cutie gently stroking his hair.

They blinked. 

 

“How did you do it?” 

 

“I’m not an idiot.” Cutie said dryly. 

  
They pouted but joined the elves on the bed for cuddles and a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave a comment!


	3. Day 3- Now We See Blood!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kirkwall, Corypheus somehow resurrects Danarius, who kidnaps Cutie.  
> Day 3 (26/10 Now we see blood!  
> Arguments, jealousy, pet peeves, hurt and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the angst too far sorry

 

This was a nightmare.

 

“Let him go!” Fenris growled, sword gripped tight. 

 

It had to be a nightmare. 

 

“You do not give me orders, Little Wolf.” Danarius smiled. It made Fenris feel sick. Magic surrounded Cutie, binding him in place. Fenris could see the other elf shaking. 

 

This couldn’t be real. Danarius could not be alive, could not be holding the love of his life so tightly. 

 

“Fenris…” Cutie’s voice was a choked whimper. 

 

“Amatus..” Fenris’ heart pounded. 

 

It may be a nightmare but it was no dream. Danarius’ face twisted with rage when he heard Fenris’s cry. He tightened the magic coils around Cutie until the small elf was gagging and gasping for air.

 

“No! You do not call him that!” Danarius snapped. “This insignificant little INSECT doesn’t get that name!”

 

“I am not your slave! You do not get to decide who I love and how I show it!” Fenris snarled. 

Danarius laughed and smirked again, but there was rage in his eyes. 

 

“Then I will destroy him.” He cast a spell and Cutie screamed as he was struck by lightning from Danarius’ hands.    
  


“No!” Fenris felt ice in his veins. His brands flickered, but he couldnt cut through Danarius’s magic without Cutie getting hurt.

 

Danarius stopped again. “Come with me and I’ll let him go.” He said smugly. “Come back to Tevinter with me, and your  _ amatus _ can go free.”

Fenris could barely breathe.

 

“N-no.. Fenris, don’t..!” Cutie begged weakly.

 

Lightning danced on Danarius’s hand again, a clear threat.

 

“Wait! I… I’ll go with you. I’ll go with you if you let Cutie go.”

 

“No!” Cutie cried out.

Danarius grinned and let the magic coils fall away from Cutie. Cutie fell to the ground, barely able to hold himself up. 

“No, Fenris! Don’t go with him! Run, go! Leave me, I don’t care!”

 

“I can’t let him hurt you.” Fenris stepped towards Danarius, but just as Danarius reached for Fenris, a fireball took off his hand. Danarius shouted and Fenris’ eyes widened. 

 

“Stay away from my boyfriends you zombie shithead!” Eli Hawke shouted and launched a force punch that threw Danarius across the room. 

Fenris ran to Cutie and Anders followed. Fenris pulled Cutie into his arms. 

 

“Amatus…”   
“Fenris, don’t let him take you.. I wont let him.. I don’t care what he does to me…”

“No, I won’t let him have you, Amatus. I’d rather die.”

“No..!”

 

Cutie’s shout was cut short by a gasp of pain. Fenris looked up at Anders, eye’s pleading. Anders brought healing energy to his hands and touched Cutie’s chest and cheek. 

 

“Hey, hang in there Babe. We’re gonna get out of here.”

“Fenris…”   
“Heal him, Anders. I have business to finish. Again.” 

 

Fenris handed Cutie off to Anders and went to face his ex-master.

 

Eli and Fenris cut him down quickly. Fenris takes his heart and destroys it under his foot.

 

“Fenris--”   
“Im fine, Eli. Let’s get Cutie somewhere he can rest.”   
“I wasnt going to ask if you were ok!” Eli said, frowning. “You could’ve died. You both could’ve died! You should have waited for us, told us what you were doing…”

 

Fenris ignored him and went back to Cutie and Anders. 

“How is he?”   
“Im fine..” Cutie did look better. Still battered and weak, but Anders had clearly done his job. 

 

Fenris picked him up and they all hurried away from the corpse of the resurrected magister.

 

They got back to their home and Fenris nearly collasped onto the bed with Cutie. He held him tight.

“Cutie..”

“Fenris! Don’t you ever do that again!” The smaller elf snapped, pushing Fenris away. Fenris blinked confused. 

 

“Do... what?”

 

“I don’t care what Danarius was doing to me, I won’t be the reason you’re enslaved again!”

 

“I was not going to let Danarius torture you to get me back!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“Cutie,” Fenris scowled. “You cannot give me orders either, and I am willing to die to keep you safe!”

 

“ _ I don’t care _ !” Cutie was shouting by now, still shaken, still scared. “ **_I would keep you in chains if it meant keeping you away from him_ ** !”

 

Fenris’ eyes widdened. 

Eli froze and Anders’ hand flew to his mouth.

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity.

 

Cutie’s anger fell away quickly and he coverd his mouth with both hands. 

“Oh Creators… oh, Creators, Fenris… No, I didn’t mean that… I didn’t…” He started to cry. Fenris shook his head and pulled Cutie close. He wiped his cheek with his thumb. 

“I didn’t mean that! I didn’t, Fenris, I’m sorry, I..!”

 

“I know.” Fenris said gently. “I am the one who should be apologizing. You were willing to endure so much for me, and I was ready to throw that all way.” He kissed Cutie and Cutie cried into his shoulder. 

 

Eli and Anders breathed in relief and wrapped their arms around the elves too.

“You both deserve to be safe. We all want that.” Eli whispered to them.   
Anders nodded quickly. 

 

Fenris breathed out slowly. The nightmare was over. Danarius was gone, again. 

The men he loved were safe, and wanted only for him to be safe too.

  
The nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! This chapter will also be posted a separate fic.


	4. Day 4- Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: (27/10) This world is an abomination.  
> Alternate universe and crossovers
> 
> A Star Trek AU where Cutie is a starfleet science officer, Fenris is a space pirate, Anders is a starfleet doctor, and Anders and Eli work on Bajor as relief humanitarians. Cutie has won an award for science, and is the first robot to do so.

Cutie frowned at himself in the mirror and straightened his dress uniform. He hated dress uniforms. He pulled at his collar. It felt too tight and too stiff. He growled and tried to smooth the front again. He was too short, the uniform too long. It looked like a dress on him. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it up.

 

Dark, strong arms wrapped around him. 

 

“You look great, Cutie.” Eli said. Cutie sighed and looked at the much larger man in the mirror. 

 

“Wow, thanks.” Cutie said dryly. Eli chuckled and let go. Fenris came over and smoothed out Cutie’s hair again.

 

“You do look good.” Fenris assured him. “Don’t worry.” 

Cutie sighed again and turned away from the mirror. 

Anders was struggling with his own blue dress uniform and Cutie went over to help him.

 

“I really appreciate you and Eli coming in from Bajor for this…” 

Anders smiled.

  
“Our boyfriend, the very first robot to be awarded the Daystrom Award! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Anders kissed him. Cutie’s ears reddened.

 

“Right well… We should be going then.” Cutie said. “Can’t be late to my own party, right?” 

 

Fenris took his hand, and Eli took his arm, and with Anders following close behind, the four of them went to the social hall.

 

Cutie stood with a couple of other scientists and received his award. He smiled politely and shook the Admiral’s hands, and the Chair that nominated him, and then retreated to a corner with Fenris during the party half of the evening.

 

“Im so proud of you.” Fenris said fondly. Cutie blushed.

 

“I was just doing my job. It isn’t really anything extrodinary…”

 

“It is! You wouldn’t have gotten the award if it wasn’t. Besides, the first robot to be award as well…”

 

“I know, I know. Im making history and all that…” Cutie didn’t seem interested.

 

Suddenly there was a clatter of a plate being dropped and Eli had grabbed another man’s collar. Fenris and Cutie hurried over.

 

“Eli! What are you doing?!”

 

“Me?! This asshat--” He growled. Anders and Fenris pulled Eli back.

Cutie quickly apologized to the man and pulled all his boyfriends back to the corner.

 

“What the hell are you thinking, Eli?” Cutie snapped.

 

“He said..!” Eli started and stopped, frustrated and maybe a bit embarassed. 

 

“Said what? What I’m a robot and I don’t deserve this award? Maybe called me a machine or a tin can? Said I was just spitting out data like I was supposed to and I shouldn’t be rewarded for it?”

 

Eli said nothing. Cutie sighed.

 

“I’ve heard it all before, Eli. Everyone thinks the extrodinary things I do are mediocre because I’m a robot. I don’t care what they say. You shouldn’t either.”

 

“But I do care. You’re brilliant! You’re amazing and they should respect that. Who cares if you’re a robot? That doesn’t change it!”

 

“And hopefully people will realize that, when they hear that I won this award. But you beating up admirals at a dinner party made to honor me isn’t going to help anyone!” Cutie scolded. Eli smiled sheepishly.

 

“I’m sorry Cutie. You just deserve better than this.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t care what I deserve. I have you, I have Fenris and Anders. I’m good at my job. Whether or not ignorant humans want to accept that is of no concern to me.”

  
Fenris hugged him. “I’m so proud of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment! The star trek au will be it's own full fic soon too ;)


	5. Day 5- Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: (28/10) Happy Name-Day and Merry Satinalia!  
> Celebrations and holidays
> 
> It was their first holiday together. Really together, all four of them. So it had to be perfect, they were all determined to make it perfect.

It was their first holiday together. Really together, all four of them. So it had to be perfect, they were all determined to make it perfect.

 

They got together in groups of three to decide on presents. It turned out to be much harder than any of them anticipated.

 

**Anders**

 

Anders’ present was obvious to the three of them. Anders had wanted a cat all his life. Since they had left Kirkwall, Anders had been more emotional, and more fragile. Eli thought getting away from Templars and living with people who loved him would calm him down soon, but Cutie and Fenris were worried the trauma of Kirkwall would stick with him much longer than Eli expected.

 

And so everyone agreed they had to get Anders a cat.

 

This turned out to be much more difficult than they expected.

 

Warden Demetrios agreed Anders should get a cat, but the grey warden base didn’t exactly have a place to buy cats, and they couldn’t exactly go into Kirkwall. The closest city then was Denerim, and Cutie had aparently had some trouble there.

 

“I can’t believe you got us arrested.” Eli said, from inside a cell. Cutie was handcuffed and fuming in his own cell.

 

“I can’t believe you knocked a nobleman unconscious.” Fenris said, amused and a little proud.

 

“It was years ago! It was before I got to Kirkwall. And that ass deserved it, he tried to send me back to the slavers.” Cutie huffed. 

 

“Well how are we going to get a cat for Anders when we’re arrested?” Eli tugged at the cell bars with frustration. The guard smacked his hands away. 

 

“Quiet.”

 

“We’ll get a cat. And we’ll get out of here. Warden-Commander Demetrios has connections in Denerim, he’ll get us out and then we can get the cat.” Fenris sat down in his own cell.”

 

“The Warden-Commander has enough power to dismiss an assault charge on a noble…?” Cutie didn’t believe it.

 

It turned out to be true, and moments after they had been arrested, the captain of the guard was apologizing quickly and fumbling with his keys.

 

They found a little orange kitten, and a black kitten. 

 

Anders cooed over them for hours and named them Ser Pounce A Lot The Second, and Madam Fluffikins, and often went to work with them in his pockets.

 

**Eli**

 

It took a bit more brainstorming to think of something for Eli. Eli Hawke didn’t ask for much, and whatever he could want he bought for himself. Eli didn’t really have any passions of his own, besides his boyfriends. His staff was his father’s, so he didn’t want a different one, and his armor was custom crafted.

 

They considered finding something made of lyrium, because it was something Eli could see clearly, but it didn’t feel special enough.

 

Nothing felt special enough.

 

It was Fenris who had the idea. He didn’t tell the others of course, but he disappeared for long periods of time leading up to the holiday, and then he came in with a mabari puppy.

 

Eli couldnt see the dog, but his face light up when he barked. 

 

“Is that a mabari?!”

 

“I know it’s what you missed the most about Ferelden” Fenris put the dog down and let him run to Eli. “He has training as a sight dog too, if you need it.”

 

“That’s genius.” Anders whispered to him. “Good job.”

 

“I saw him in a crate in the market and his eyes wouldn’t let me leave him there” Fenris whispered back. Anders rolled his eyes and Cutie snickered.

 

The mabari even got along with the cats.

 

**Fenris**

 

They argued over Fenris for days. 

A new sword?

 

Another book?

 

Maybe a journal?

 

Something expensive and fancy looking?

 

While Fenris might like all of that, none of it was special enough for their first holiday together.

 

They were stumped, until Eli suddenly sat up in bed in the middle of the night, an idea coming to him. He grinned and whispered it to Cutie, who nodded eagerly at the idea.

 

When the holiday finally came around, it was a folder they handed to Fenris. He raised an eyebrow and opened it slowly. Then he froze and his eyes widened. 

 

“This is…?”

 

“We thought about what to get you for a long time, Fenris.” Cutie said

 

“And we thought.. Giving you the last thing to really, finally be a legally free man, would be the best gift of all.” Anders added

 

“But… the deed to our home..?” Fenris looked up at them.

 

“A free man owns property. Now you have a piece of land to call your own, Fenris. That is the farthest from a slave you can get.” Eli grinned. Fenris swore he didn’t, but Cutie thought he saw the elf tear up as he hugged Eli tight.

 

What could be a more perfect gift, then the final chain breaking?

 

**Cutie**

 

They had no idea.

 

“He likes books.” Anders said, head on the table as he tried to think.

 

“He has books. Or he’d go to the library. Books arent special enough.” Fenris said

 

“Can we buy him a library?” Eli asked, head back in his chair as he tried to think too.

 

“We already have a library in our home.” Fenris sighed.

 

“Can you suggest something instead of shooting everything down?” Anders snapped.

 

“Yeah, you know him better than anyone, right? What should we get him?” Eli asked, not as angrily as Anders had.

 

Fenris sighed again and shook his head. “I have never known him to want anything so extravagant. A warm shower, a soft blanket, a good book. It’s all he’s ever wanted. Small things to.. To feel free. But since we’ve been dating, he never asks for very much. He feels better when he can buy things for himself, and the few gifts I have bought him have all been clothes or blankets. I dont know what to get him for this…” 

 

“Maybe we should just get him another blanket.” Eli sighed. “I mean, he does love them, and it is his favorite difference between here and Tevinter.”

 

“But we can get him a blanket any time.” Fenris shook his head.

 

“I know what to get Cutie” Said a voice that wasn’t Anders, but came from Anders’ mouth. 

 

Eli and Fenris looked over at him.

 

“Well, go on then Justice. What is it?”

 

“I… Do not wish to describe it. I know where to get it, and I know it would please him.” Justice blushed blue. Eli and Fenris looked amused. If the mystery gift was getting Justice embarassed, then it had to be perfect for Cutie. 

 

Fenris and Eli followed Justice to the markets, where they found a beautiful quilt, with a map of thedas stitched in. Fenris described it to Eli and Eli grinned. 

 

“I get it, Justice! You’re a genius.”

 

“It is what we should get him.” Justice agreed and retreated again. Anders laughed as he saw the blanket and nodded.

 

“This is perfect. This is exactly what we want for him.”

 

Cutie opened his present and his face lit up as he saw it. 

 

“It’s beautiful… and so big.. And… wow, is this all of Thedas?” Cutie ran a hand over the quilt.

 

Fenris blushed. “We always wanted to give you the whole world, Cutie. All you had to do was ask.”

  
Cutie looked up and blushed very red, but rolled his eyes.

 

“Creators you guys are ridiculous…. I love it. I love you. Thank you.”

 

They all wrapped up in the quilt and fell asleep by the fire that night, Dragon the Mabari, Ser Pounce A Lot The Second and Madam Fluffikins curled up next to them.

  
It was a perfect end to a perfect holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! This one was fun bUT PRESENT PICKING IS HARD.


	6. Day 6- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: (29/10) Licking Lampposts in Winter  
> Hit us with the NSFW!
> 
> (I actually cant write nsfw so. They try to have sex but cuddles instead.)

It started hot, but it wasn’t exactly going as planned.

 

They were a tangle of limbs and Anders kept elbowing Eli in the chin. Fenris kept kicking Anders by accident (although Anders insisted it WASN’T an accident), and in the tangle of limbs, Cutie looked uncomfortable.

 

“This isnt going to work.” Fenris said.

 

“It was worth a shot, right?” Eli laughed and they managed to untangle themselves. 

 

Cutie looked relieved and laid down next to Fenris. Fenris wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“You could have said something, Cutie.”

 

“Said something about what?”

 

“If you didn’t want to have sex.” Fenris was blunt about it. It was always the way he and Cutie talked, and Eli was still getting used to having two straight talkers around.

 

Cutie shrugged and nestled into Fenris’ chest. Anders laid behind Fenris and Eli wrapped his arms around all three of them. 

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Eli said. “Besides, I like this way more than sex.” He squeezed them. Fenris rolled his eyes and Anders chuckled. 

 

“I dont know about that, you like sex a lot.”

 

“Anders, shush”

 

Cutie chuckled at that. Eli smiled. 

  
Cutie’s laugh was far better than any sex could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!


	7. Day 7- Forever, This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: (30/10) Forever, this time  
> Happy endings- or not? You tell us!
> 
> Several years in the future.

Fenris sat a barely two year old elf on his lap. The baby sucked his fingers.

 

“Alright, Terisin. Ready for your test?” Fenris said. The baby looked up at him. 

 

“Papa!” Fenris smiled. 

 

“That’s right, I’m Papa. Who’s that?” Fenris pointed to where Eli sat across from Fenris. 

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Good! And who’s that?” Fenris pointed to Anders. 

 

“Pop!”

 

“And who’s that?” Fenris pointed to Cutie

 

“Da!”

 

“Good, good job Teri!” Fenris held the baby over his head and little Teri squealed happily.

 

“Yay! Good job!” Teri repeated and clapped. 

 

“Teri, who’s this?” Anders came over with another baby, much younger. She looked at Teri with big brown eyes. Teri gasped. 

 

“Sis!”

 

Anders smiled as Teri leaned over to kiss her head. 

“Yeah, sis. Are you gonna be nice and share your room with Chryssi?” Teri nodded quickly and made like he was flexing

 

“Keep Sis safe!” He said proudly. Fenris grinned. 

 

“I taught him that”

 

“We figured, Fenris.” Eli chuckled. “Justice helped me get the room ready while Anders got some sleep. Everything’s all set for our new baby.”

 

“Let me take Chrysanthemum.” Cutie said. Anders passed her over. 

 

“I still can’t believe we went with that name” Eli laughed.

 

“It fits her!” Cutie said defensively. “She has those yellow freckles in her eyes, it looks like a flower. And it’s cute!”

 

“She is our little flower.” Anders agreed and kissed her head.

 

“Pop! Pop, do magic!” Teri demanded. Fenris rolled his eyes and passed the boy over to Anders.

 

“You wanna see magic, Teri?” Anders sat down with Terisin and showed him small flames or sparks. 

Cutie rocked Chrysanthemum in his arms. Years ago he never would have imagined this. Being free, and happy. Loved by amazing men. And now a father. 

 

Fenris put a hand on Cutie’s shoulder. 

 

“I know.” He said gently. After years together Fenris always knew what Cutie was thinking. Cutie kissed his cheek.

  
“I know you know. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun week, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did! Don't forget to leave a comment please!


End file.
